


We Should Fuck

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin fuck in order to prove that they're 'just friends' but things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Fuck

Tapping his fingers on his knee, Gavin tried to decide if it was worth it.

He had a message to Michael typed out on his phone, just waiting for him to suck it up and hit send. It was simple, straight forward, and purely Gavin.

"We should fuck."

That was all it said, and those three words were more than enough to send Gavin's brain into hysterics. He had considered getting drunk in order to work up the nerves to send the message, but the thought of making such a decision when his emotions were compromised held him back.

To be honest, Gavin wasn't sure what had first prompted the thought. He and Michael had been friends for as long as they'd known each other, but only recently had Gavin begun to doubt the 'just friends' part of their relationship.

He just wanted to make sure that was what they were, and, in his mind, having sex would surely do that.

If he didn't enjoy it, then he had nothing to worry about. If he did, he was fucked.

Finally, in a sudden rush of confidence, Gavin sent the message. His regret was immediate.

However, before he had a chance to send another, retracting the statement, his phone was ringing. Gavin's eyes widened as he hesitantly lifted the device to his ear, taking a deep breath before finally answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Gavin, are you drunk?"

Running a hand through his hair, Gavin managed to mumble out a response. "No, I'm not. Unfortunately."

"Then what the actual fuck?"

For a moment, Gavin considered pretending that he didn't know what Michael was talking about, acting as if he meant to send the message to another person. However, the idea of being unsure about his feelings for the rest of his life took over. "Listen Michael, I can explain-"

"You'd fucking better be able to. Jesus Christ Gav, I know we joke around about that kind of shit all the time but I didn't think-"

"Michael, just let me talk."

There was a pause, and Gavin could almost see Michael raise his eyebrows at the fact he had just been interrupted. However, then the other man was speaking once more. "Alright fine. Go ahead."

"I just want to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" Michael's voice was raised slightly, and Gavin cringed at how blatantly uncomfortable the other man sounded.

"Make sure that I don't like you," Gavin replied quietly, and there was no response for what seemed like forever. Then a deep sigh was reaching his ears.

"So like-" Michael cut himself off, sounding as if he was trying to work over the situation in his head. "You just want to fuck so we can confirm we're just friends?"

"Yeah."

Again Michael sighed, but this time it came out as more of a groan. "Fucking hell. You might as well have just added 'no homo' to the end of your fucking text."

"I mean we don't have-"

"I know we don't fucking have to," Michael cut him off, "but for fuck's sake dude. You could have dropped it so that it was a little less like a goddamn bomb."

"Sorry," Gavin muttered. "I just-"

"You're Gavin. To be completely honest, I don't think I'd expect anything less than that from you." He took a deep breath, and Gavin waited for him to continue. When he did, Gavin could honestly say he was surprised. "But, if you really want to do this whole 'fuck to prove we're friends' bullshit, I guess we can do that. At the very least, we can get the guys at work to shut the fuck up about us. Or I guess make them talk more."

"Wait, you're serious?" Gavin could have died of relief in that moment - he had been fairly certain that Michael would never want to speak to him again after such a request.

"Yeah, I'm fucking serious. I wouldn't lie about sometime like that. Unless-" Michael trailed off, and Gavin could hear the hesitance in his voice. "Unless you weren't serious. In which case, we should forget that this entire conversation ever took place."

Gavin couldn't help himself from laughing at that, shaking his head in disbelief even though Michael wasn't in a position to see it. "No," he finally managed. "No, I was completely serious. Alright then."

For a few moments, neither man said anything, each waiting for the other to take the first step. Finally, Michael broke the silence. "So," he said quietly, and Gavin couldn't help but notice that there was a distinct lack of harshness in his voice. It was almost as if the realization of the situation had just dawned on him. "If this is a thing we're going to do, I guess we should come up with a day. Or a time. Or something."

Near the end of his statement, Michael began to stumble over his words, and Gavin tried his hardest to control his laughter. "Yeah," he replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. "I mean - it's Saturday. You - uh. You could come over. Now. If you wanted." Gavin swore internally at the fact that his own words had come out just as choked as Michael's had been, and he wished desperately that he could have a second shot at it.

He wasn't even sure why he felt so nervous. He didn't like Michael - he didn't. Wasn't that what this whole thing was proving, after all?

"Wait, like right fucking now? You wanna fuck now?" Michael's voice was tearing Gavin from his own thoughts a moment later, his words making him wonder if he had made the right decision.

"I mean, if you don't want to-"

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Michael cut Gavin off short, causing Gavin to bite his tongue in frustration. However, what the other man said made up for it. "No," Michael replied, and it was obvious that he was shaking his head. "No, that's cool. I guess I'll fucking head over then. See you in a bit."

\---------------

When Michael arrived a few minutes later, Gavin hurried to answer the harsh knocking on his door. The other man stood there, hands behind his back and a wonky smile on his face.

"Come in," Gavin said quickly, gesturing for him to enter, and Michael easily complied.

"You know, in a different set of circumstances, I would have brought beer." Michael said, his smile faltering only slightly before returning. "But I decided that it might not be the best idea considering the situation."

"Understandable," Gavin replied, his hands buried deep in his pockets as he tried to decide how best to proceed. However, before he had time to second guess himself, Michael was making the first move.

Taking a few steps forwards, Michael stopped when he was just a few inches from Gavin's face, placing his hands on the other man's shoulders. Sliding them down to his wrists, Michael took a firm hold, pulling the other man's hands out of his pockets. "You know," he purred, loosening his grip on Gavin's wrists, "considering that you're the one that invited me here, you're doing a really shitty job of showing me a good time."

Swallowing heavily, Gavin could only stare until Michael rolled his eyes. "Fucking hell," he muttered, placing his hands on Gavin's hips and pulling him forwards until their bodies were pressed flush against each other. "Do you want to do this or don't you?"

That was all it took for Gavin to give in, pulling away from Michael and grabbing his hand in order to drag him to the bedroom.

As soon as they had made it through the door, Michael was again throwing himself forwards, pressing their lips together for the first time. For a moment, it was odd for both of them, and the hesitancy was obvious in their expressions. The kind of hesitancy that comes from kissing your best friend.

Gavin thought about reconsidering, though he never would have admitted it after the fact. There were so many things that could go wrong, and the possibility of their friendship being ruined permanently was high. Even the single kiss they had shared so far could be enough to make things awkward. However, when the other man began to push him towards the bed, Gavin closed his eyes and allowed it to happen.

After he had let his eyelids drop, he felt much better. It was easier to forget about the possibilities of what might happen, and to focus on the sensations of what was currently going on.

Michael, seemingly the complete opposite of Gavin, had done the same thing almost immediately, squeezing his eyes shut and scrunching up his face. Since then, he had relaxed substantially, and it almost looked as if he was enjoying himself. That couldn't be the case though. Gavin was sure of it.

Before he had the chance to give it any more thought, he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he allowed himself to fall onto his back. Michael followed a moment later.

After a moment's thought, Gavin allowed himself a glance at Michael. Once he looked, there was no going back. The other man's pupils were blown wide, his hands planted firmly on either side of Gavin's head. Gavin wondered if his own were the same way.

For a time, the two men only stared at each other, curiosity plastered across both of their faces. "You're a good kisser," Michael finally breathed out, biting his lip as he stared down at Gavin.

"I could easily say the same about you."

Michael swallowed roughly as his gaze flicked back to Gavin's lips, catching the lower between his teeth and licking at it slightly. It was obvious that he was looking to gain entrance, and for a second Gavin thought about allowing it. However, he was quickly growing tired of his position, not being much of one to allow someone else to take control.

In a spur of the moment decision, Gavin wrapped an arm around Michael's waist, quickly flipping them so that Michael was underneath of him. The other man's eyes flew open immediately, and even through the confusion it was easy to see that he was turned on. "Gavin what-"

Quickly cutting Michael off with a deep kiss, Gavin placed the hand that wasn't around his waist next to his head. "Who said you got to be top, love?" Gavin asked, and Michael gulped at the deep tone of his voice.

"W-well I just assumed-"

"You assumed incorrectly."

Almost immediately, Michael's breathing began to pick up, and he moved his hands to gently move through Gavin's hair. "Who made that decision?" He asked finally, taking a handful of the strands and giving it a sharp tug. Gavin hissed, retaliating instantly with a sharp bite to Michael's lip as he tightened his grip around the other man's waist.

"I did."

Licking his lips, Michael stared up at Gavin for a moment, the hesitation on his face impossible to miss. Then he was nodding quickly, closing his eyes and allowing his body to relax. "Fine," he replied, "but this stays between you and me."

A smirk quickly made its way to Gavin's face, and he also nodded, more for himself than for Michael. "Glad you agreed." As soon as the words had left his lips, Gavin was lowering himself to lay fully on top of the other.

At first he was slightly nervous, due to fact that how turned on he was would become immediately obvious the minute he did so. However, any hesitation was soon given up completely when he realized that Michael had the exact same problem.

It wasn't a second after he had touched Michael that the other man was crying out, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he arched his back the slightest bit. "Oh fuck," he muttered, and he began to run his fingers through Gavin's hair once more. "I uh - fuck, I guess I'm a little more turned on than I thought. S-sorry." His voice was shaky, and he seemed to be struggling to get the words out.

That only served to turn Gavin on more.

"Don't be sorry Michael," he whispered into Michael's ear. "I think I like the way you sound."

"Fuck. Y-yeah?" With the words, Michael's grip in Gavin's hair tightened, and Gavin couldn't help himself from sucking in a harsh breath.

"Mhmm, you're a lot sexier than I thought you would be. Honestly, I can't wait to hear you moan for me. My name on your lips has got to sound better when you're like this." Michael stifled a groan at that, his head dropping back completely.

"Shit Gavin, I never pictured you to be much of one for talking during sex."

"I'm not usually, but what can I say? It seems you bring that out of me." Again, Michael swallowed heavily, and one of the hands that had previously been twisted into Gavin's hair began to slide down to his bicep. And when Gavin moved to lick lightly at the other man's neck, Michael couldn't help himself clutching to his arm like it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Michael wasn't sure that he would have argued that.

Before Michael had a chance to say anything more, Gavin was grinding down against him, quick, rough, and only once. However, that was more than enough to cause Michael to groan once more, a bit louder and less restrained than before. A shiver made its way through Gavin's body at the sound, and he wasn't quite sure what was still holding him back.

He was pulled from his own thoughts when Michael looped his arms around his neck, eyes wide as he stared at him. "You know," he laughed, "If you would have told me yesterday that we would be doing this, I probably wouldn't have believed you."

At the words, Gavin's body tensed, and he studied Michael's face for any sign of hesitation. There were none. Instead, quite the opposite proved to be true, his expression that of satisfaction. "And I definitely wouldn't have believed that I would say what I'm about to."

Biting his lip, Gavin looked at Michael expectantly, holding back a smile when a blush rushed to Michael's cheeks. He held Gavin's face in his hands for a moment, before pulling him down to kiss him once more. When they parted, Michael mumbled something against Gavin's lips that went straight to his crotch.

"I want you to fuck me."

Despite his eagerness, Gavin managed to hold himself back, kissing Michael firmly several more times, his tongue dipping into Michael's mouth temporarily before retracting. "You're sure?"

Smiling weakly, Michael nodded. "One of us has to get a dick up their ass, and I guess I always figured it'd be you. But now that we're actually doing it, I'm not sure that's the way I want it to go down."

"What changed your mind?" Gavin asked as he began to move his lips lower, once more settling them on Michael's neck. Now he started to get teeth involved, though only slightly, skimming them lightly over the skin and pulling a shudder out of Michael. He allowed himself to move his hands, beginning to play with the hem of Michael's shirt, his fingers sliding up to stroke over the other man's sides from time to time.

"I-I don't know," Michael stuttered out, one of his hands reaching to hold Gavin's mouth where it was. "Maybe just the fact that you're really fucking sexy. And I kind of like you being on top." His voice grew quiet towards the end of his statement, and Gavin couldn't help himself from smiling slightly against Michael's neck.

"I thought you might. At least, I hoped you would." With that, Gavin was properly sliding his hands up Michael's shirt, running up his sides and causing Michael to suck in a sharp breath. A moment later, Michael's own hands were at the bottom of Gavin's shirt, hurriedly trying to pull it up and over Gavin's head.

Even with his best efforts, the shirt got caught halfway up Gavin's chest, and Michael let out a whine as he slid one of his hands through the coarse hair over Gavin's chest. Chuckling quietly, Gavin pulled back, stripping himself of his shirt and reveling in the sigh of content Michael made as a response.

Then Michael was ridding himself of his own, and Gavin was on top of him again.

By this point, neither of them were putting too much thought into what was happening - both had realized long ago that it would be something they'd have to discuss later. There was no use in denying themselves the pleasure of the situation.

After another minute of heated kisses, Gavin felt Michael spread his legs slightly, looping one of them up and over Gavin's own. It wasn't much of a change, but it was more than enough for Gavin, who quickly moved his hands to play with the waistband of Michael's jeans.

Michael responded almost immediately, pushing his hips up against Gavin's, a small moan escaping him not long afterwards. He followed Gavin's lead, his own hands grabbing Gavin's hips and pushing him back just enough to get to the fixture of his pants.

Quickly unbuttoning Gavin's jeans, the zipper soon followed, and he was pushing the fabric down without so much as a glance. Gavin simply allowed Michael to do as he pleased, enthralled in the way the man moved through feeling alone, not even bothering to open his eyes. There was a certain degree of desperateness to his actions, and Gavin found it more than a little compelling.

After several moments of simply watching Michael, Gavin decided that it might be best for both of them if he assisted. Hurriedly, he kicked off the jeans, leaving himself in only boxers as his hands once more made their way to Michael's hips.

With a quick flick of his wrist he was unbuttoning Michael's jeans, shoving the fabric down a moment later. Michael sucked in a harsh breath, his eyes opening temporarily to lock with Gavin's own. For a brief moment he looked surprised, but that was ultimately overtaking with an expression that was nothing short of willing.

Gavin was proud that he had been the one to put that look on his face.

When the other man's jeans were completely removed, Gavin was immediately grinding himself down against Michael, almost by instinct. The quick motion caused Michael to gasp, his eyes fluttering closed once more as he held tightly to Gavin.

His nails dug slightly into the skin of Gavin's back, but Gavin wasn't complaining. Instead, he took the sharp bite as a compliment, the knowledge that he had put Michael in such a state of mind that he couldn't think properly filling him with a strange sense of pride.

He wasn't able to dwell on that emotion for long through, because before he knew what was happening, Michael was shoving a hand down Gavin's boxers. Gavin held back a moan when the other man teased around his cock, instead occupying his mouth with the skin of Michael's neck as he bit down harshly.

"F-fuck," he managed after several seconds, and Michael arched his back as he finally took Gavin's length in his hand. For what seemed like forever, he didn't do anything about it, his other hand tugging on Gavin's hair in order to pull him up to an open mouthed kiss. Before Gavin had a chance to complain however, Michael was rolling them over once more.

Breathing heavily, Gavin tried to compose himself enough to speak. "I thought you said that you liked me being on top," he spit out, as Michael withdrew his hand from his boxers.

Michael only nodded, his eyes lidded as he licked his lips. "I do," he murmured, one of his hands running through Gavin's hair gently as he pushed his tongue past swollen lips. "And I still want you to fuck me. But-" Michael cut himself off, a blush once more making its way to his face. "But I want to suck you off first. Please. I mean, if that's okay."

If Gavin had thought he was turned on before, then he wasn't sure what he felt in that moment. A groan escaped him before he could help himself, running a hand through his own hair as he allowed his eyes to drop closed. "Fuck, yeah okay. Of course that's okay. I don't know what kind of bloody idiot would refuse a request like that."

The giggle that came from Michael was incredibly odd, due to the situation at hand, but at the time neither of them gave it a second thought. Both of them were far too caught up in their sex-addled brains.

Slowly, Michael began to move his way down, kissing over Gavin's neck. He lingered on his collarbone, biting sharply several times in a way that would surely leave marks. Gavin mad a mental note to repay Michael for them later.

After a good few minutes of teasing, Michael's mouth was ghosting over the fabric of Gavin's boxers, and Gavin wanted nothing more than to grab Michael's hair in his hands and pull him forwards, but he restrained himself. Breathing heavily, Michael inched closer to Gavin's crotch, his fingers beginning to play with the band of his boxers.

If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right.

Before Gavin was able to say anything to prod him on, Michael was moving forwards, pressing the flat of his tongue up against the fabric covering Gavin's dick. Apparently it was enough for Gavin, as he sucked in a harsh breath, and one of his hands made it's way to Michael's hair involuntarily.

"Oh bloody hell Michael," he stuttered, tightening his grip in Michael's hair as the other man pinned his hips to the bed, rendering him useless as he tried to push up against his mouth. Michael smirked, beginning to kiss up Gavin's length, before allowing himself to look up at the other, his eyes wide and jokingly innocent.

As it turned out, Gavin was already looking at him, and the sight of Michael staring at him caused him to have to swallow a moan.

Michael bit his lip, trying his very hardest to hold back a smile. He was a fucking tease, and he knew it. "Let's leave the thrusting for when I say you can fuck my mouth, yeah?"

Gavin couldn't help himself from groaning at that, his eyes closing once more as he pulled Michael forwards by his hair. "Y-yeah fuck okay." A grin made its way across Michael's face at that. He was absolutely enjoying this, every bit of it.

A moment later was doing his best to continue what they had begun, sliding his fingers even further underneath the waistband of the boxers, tugging slightly and causing Gavin to arch his back in order to make them easier to remove. Michael didn't hesitate, quickly stripping them off the rest of the way as heat rushed to his face.

Immediately, he felt warm all over, and complete realization washed over him. He couldn't help himself from staring at Gavin's dick, and the other man shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Shit Michael," Gavin gasped out, his hand still twisted tightly in Michael's hair. "Y-you can't just bloody look, you have to do something."

Sticking out his tongue, Michael rolled his eyes. "I don't have to do anything Gavvers." Gavin groaned, his hand starting to run lightly through Michael's hair instead of holding it as he had been before. Michael leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a minute before he shook himself back into the situation.

"Yeah, you're right," Gavin choked out. "I'm sorry. You don't have to do anything. B-but please, I need you to do something. Please don't tease me."

Making a humming noise in the back of his throat, Michael moved to lick a long, single stripe up the length of Gavin's cock. Again, the hand in his hair tightened, but then Michael was pulling away. "What will you do if I do? Tease you I mean." Michael knew he was pushing his luck, as Gavin was starting to get impatient, shifting anxiously where he lay. But he couldn't help himself.

"Oh god Michael, you really don't want to find out," Gavin moaned, his eyes still shut tightly. "I'll tease you right back, love. You want my cock don't you? Want me to fuck you? If you tease me, I can't guarantee that you'll get it anytime soon."

If he would have been thinking straight, Michael would have been embarrassed by the whine that escaped his lips. However, in the heat of the moment, he really didn't care. Almost immediately Michael was working Gavin's tip into his mouth, his tongue swirling eagerly in an attempt to draw any noise he could from the other man.

Gavin's mouth dropped open as his head fell back, and it took all of his strength to keep himself from pushing Michael down further. Michael quickly began to work towards more, dropping more with every bob of his head.

It didn't take long for Michael to go straight to deep throating him, finally having to pull off for a coughing fit and a lungful of air.

However, before he was able to do anything more, Michael found himself on his back once more. Gavin's pupils were larger than Michael had ever seen them, and Michael shivered at the intense look the other man was giving him.

"Fucking hell Michael," he murmured, leaning down to kiss Michael hard and rough. "I'd ask you how the hell you're so bloody good at that, but maybe I don't want to know." Michael bit at Gavin's bottom lip out of instinct, but the growl that it produced from Gavin caused Michael to shiver and release it.

"F-fucking shit Gavin, I-"

"Shush love," Gavin purred, pressing their lips together once more. He easily worked Michael's lips open, as the other man was more than willing to comply to anything at that point. "I guess I'll have to fuck your mouth another time," Gavin continued, quickly stripping Michael of his boxers, "since you seemed to think it was a good idea to get me close so quick."

"N-not my fault you can't fucking control yourself," Michael shot back. The statement started out strong, but quickly deteriorated as Gavin began to roll his hips against Michael's, the sensation so much better without any clothing separating them.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Gavin asked as he continued to move against Michael, causing the other man to writhe underneath of him. Almost as soon as the words had left his lips, Michael was shaking his head frantically, his hands twisting into the sheets of the bed.

"Fuck. No Gavin, I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean it."

Gavin bit his lip, trying to hold back a grin as he leaned over to his bedside table to retrieve the lube he had stashed there. "You know," he said slowly, the corners of his lips tugging upwards at the noise Michael made when he saw the lube, "you're kind of a bitch, Michael."

Michael groaned at that, screwing his eyes shut and arching his back. However, despite the fact that the name had had an obvious effect on him, Michael still felt the need to defend himself. "I-I am not," he stuttered, his lips parted as he waited impatiently for Gavin's return.

Spreading some of the lube on his fingers, Gavin set the bottle aside before slowly starting to lower himself onto the other man. He traced his fingers over Michael's ass, teasing his entrance with the tip of a finger before pulling away. "You kind of are though, Michael," he continued, "you insult me, but then apologize when you want me to fuck you. Like I said, kind of a bitch."

Swallowing heavily, Michael gave in, cupping Gavin's face in his hands in order to pull him back down. "Fine," he mumbled against his lips. "I'll be a bitch. But only for you, not just in general." Gavin smiled, kissing him hard and threading one of his hands into Michael's hair once more. Then he was pressing one of his fingers forwards the slightest bit.

"This might hurt-" Gavin began, but he was quickly cut off by Michael pushing back against his finger, pushing it even deeper inside of him.

"Fuck," he muttered, the breathed word practically a moan. "Y-yeah, I know the drill. Might hurt, all that shit. I've had fingers up my ass before Gav, just never thought they'd be yours."

Gavin groaned at that, burying his face into the crook of Michael's neck and biting lightly. "Shit Michael, that's really bloody sexy." Squirming as best as he could with Gavin on top of him, Michael again tried to push himself back against the other man's finger.

"Fuck Gavin please," he pleaded, his fingers carding through Gavin's hair in an almost pleading gesture. "Just give me more, okay? I-I'm fine, I'll be fine, I promise."

Not in a position to deny Michael his request, Gavin slowly started to press another finger forwards and was surprised when it slipped in easily. "Hell Michael, when you say that you've had fingers up your ass-"

"Yeah," Michael cut him off, his breathing hitching as Gavin thrust the two fingers forwards harshly, beginning to scissor them inside of him. "I meant r-recently. Like last night." The noise that Gavin made as a response to that was almost inhuman, but before Michael could tease him about it, he was moving a third finger forwards. Anything he might have said was cut off with a loud moan.

"D-do you even really need prepping Michael?" Gavin hissed as he continued to move them, catching Michael's lips in his own. Both men felt almost impossibly close and were both eager to move forwards. After a few more quick thrusts of his fingers, Michael was arching his back, running a hand over Gavin's chest as he choked out a request.

"I- oh fuck Gavin, please fuck me. Holy shit, I need you inside of me, can't wait any more." A shiver went through Gavin's entire body at his words, and despite his urge to tease Michael further, he was too close to postpone any longer.

Without a word, he removed his fingers, causing Michael to gasp and whine from the loss. He prepped himself quickly, trying his best to temporarily ignore Michael's desperate pleas for attention. Then he was cutting off one of Michael's attempts to beg with a hand over his mouth. Gavin felt Michael's jaw shift as the other man swallowed, staring up at him, but not protesting in the slightest. 

Gently, he pushed Michael's legs up so that they were pressed against his chest, and the head of his cock was prodding at Michael's entrance a second later. Michael gasped at that, his hands tightening in the sheets where they still remained. He couldn't hold back a whine, but before he even had a chance to beg, Gavin was thrusting forwards, burying himself inside of Michael in one swift movement. 

A moan was immediately pulled from the other man's lips, his back arching and eyes closing tightly as one of his hands flew to Gavin's hair. "Oh fuck Gavin yes, please fuck me, holy shit," he babbled, biting down hard on his lip as Gavin slowly began to pull out. As much as he wanted to just throw caution to the wind and fuck Michael hard and fast, he somehow managed to hold himself back, gradually building himself up to a steady rhythm. 

Michael, again the complete opposite of Gavin, was nowhere near being in control of himself, moaning loudly with every thrust, begging for him to move faster and harder whenever he was able to speak well enough to do so. 

It really didn't take long for either of them to come, just a handful of thrusts in total before Michael came undone with a shout of Gavin's name. He whimpered as Gavin continued to pound into him, Michael's orgasm causing him to lose himself as well, going even harder than he had before. Despite the fact that he was severely oversensitive, Michael still pressed back against Gavin as best as he could, echoing Gavin's moan when the other man finally came, biting down roughly on his shoulder as he let himself go. 

For a moment, not a word was exchanged between them, though Michael whined quietly when Gavin pulled out and threw himself onto the bed next to him. However, after a time, the silence became too much to bear, and Michael was speaking up. "So," he murmured, and Gavin rolled onto his side to stare at the other, "that was something."

"Yeah. Definitely something." Again, a silence overtook them, and a moment later Gavin was clearing his throat nervously. "Uhh, so what do you think? I mean, the whole reason we did this was to prove that we were just friends." His voice grew quiet near the end of his statement and Michael sucked in a sharp breath. 

"Well," he replied slowly, still struggling to think clearly after all that had just happened, "I think I'll need to think. You know, when I'm not all fucked out. But, I do know two things."

Raising his eyebrows expectantly, Gavin waited for Michael to continue, and Michael complied.

"One, I definitely want to fucking do that again."

A wide grin spread across Gavin's face, and he nodded as he ran a hand through his own hair. "I agree." He paused for a moment, his previously enthusiastic expression changing into one of confusion. "What's the second thing?"

"I really, really want to cuddle you right now."

That was all it took for the grin to return to Gavin's face, sliding an arm around Michael's waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Michael giggled quietly, his eyes flicking up to lock with Gavin's as he threaded his fingers through the other's hair. Gavin couldn't help himself from pressing a gentle kiss to Michael's forehead. 

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
